Living the Dream
by Stossle
Summary: Someone is entering the minds of the people of Cardiff. Will Captain Jack, Ianto and the team be able to solve the case before Torchwood is compromised and privacy and free will lost? Rated M for sex and violence - not gratuitous. Some Janto action.
1. Prologue

**Living the dream**

**Summary:** Someone is entering the minds of the people of Cardiff. Will Captain Jack, Ianto and the team be able to solve the case before Torchwood is compromised and privacy and free will lost? Rated M for sex and violence - not gratuitous. There is a suicide (not a Torchwood member) if this upsets. Some Janto action. Torchwood isn't for kids.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. However, if Jack and Ianto were real, I would be tempted to steal them.

**Timeline:** Set between Combat and Captain Jack Harkness, late in the first season. Not too many spoilers.

**Please read and review if you like or hate or feel indifferent. Reviewing keeps me writing and makes my day.**

**Enjoy.**

.........

**Prologue**

_Choose him._

Anya looked at the man stretching his quadriceps in the mirrored room. His, his face was wet with sweat from his workout, small droplets sliding down his chin and on to the gym floor. Darker patches stained his t-shirt and shorts which did little to hide the muscle definition of arm, chest, abdomen and legs. Yes he would do. He could be her first.

She watched as he completed his stretching exercise, methodically working through each muscle group. Eventually he grabbed his drink bottle and towel and started towards the door. He would walk right past her. Her heart pumped with excitement. As he neared she dropped her own drink bottle sending it skidding out in front of him, bumping into his feet. He reached down and picked it up, turned and handed it to her. "Thank you" she said. For a brief moment their hands touched. It felt like a small bolt of electricity passed between them.

His hand jerked back. "You shocked me." He rubbed his hand.

"Must be all the energy we've worked up." she said.

He looked her up and down and smiled. "Just a fraction too much friction." He continued walking towards the male change rooms.

Anya grasped her water bottle tightly. Did it work? Did she connect with him? She made her way quickly to the female change rooms and locked herself in a cubicle. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. She knew what she had to do next. She closed her eyes and thought about the man.

When Anya opened her eyes she was in the open shower of the male change rooms. The part of her that was a man was unmoved by the scene. The part of her that was woman tingled with excitement. Masculine bodies with soft skin over hard muscles. Coarse hair and angles.

His eyes travelled lower and dwelled between the legs of the men. Alfred shook his head puzzled by his interest. He was just as large as any of these men and he had seen it all before. He turned the shower taps on and felt the hot water pour over his body. It was good to wash away the sweat that had built up from his exercise.

His mind wandered to his wife. Sandra would be home now, in the kitchen, preparing his dinner. Thursday, roast beef night. She'd over cook it as usual. He could almost taste the chewy and slightly charred flesh. He should ring her and remind her not to put it on too early. But then again perhaps he wouldn't. If he said he loved it, there was a better chance she'd have sex with him. Probably not worth a burnt meal. She'd probably have a headache and he would have to retire to the bathroom with a box of tissues. Or perhaps he'd give Jane a ring and tell Sandy that he was going to the pub for a beer. Jane might be clingy, but she was always receptive, and grateful. He could just see her face glowing with perspiration, mouth open, a groan escaping her lips as she came with his cock deep inside her.

The shower suddenly gave burst of cold water bringing his mind abruptly back to the present. He glanced down at his semi erection. A smile played over his lips. He might not have to worry but with this monstrosity between his legs he'd make every man in the room insecure and impotent. He watched his penis swell with arrogance. Actually, he thought as he quickly grabbed his towel, he better be careful or they would all think he was queer.

Anya gasped as her mind snapped back into her body. Was that how men felt? All sex and ego. Women just play things for their desires? Or was that just how this man felt. She felt a little unclean like she had just taken a bite of an apple only to discover a worm. The apple might be rotten, but its flesh was still sweet. Anya made a mental note to "visit" Alfred tonight. After the burnt meal of course. She smiled at herself. If she was going to bite the fabled poison apple she might as well eat the whole thing.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jack Harkness looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. Toshiko Santo was standing in his doorway looking worried. From long experience Jack had learnt that when Toshiko looked worried it was best to give her his full attention.

"What's up Tosh?"

"It could be nothing." Toshiko began, bitting her lip.

"It never is." Jack said

"True." Toshiko gave him one of her rare smiles. "I've noticed some strange energy waves across the city. All cities are full of background electromagnetic waves, we've got radio, Wi-Fi, home electronic systems. There are even electromagnetic waves when you unlock your car. But this wave is mostly constant and dispersed. It spreads over Cardiff like a net. The signal is extremely low frequency and low strength. I wouldn't have noticed it at all, but in the last few weeks there have been spikes in its intensity. I looked back through the readings and it has built up over the past five years. To be exact, 4 years, 8 months and 2 days ago it wasn't there at all."

"And this wave couldn't just be caused by mobile phones or some faulty radio transmitter?"

"No, it is too disperse. Too constant. The way it's increasing is odd too. Sometimes just a little bit and then a big burst."

"Can you locate the transmitter?"

"To tell you the truth Jack, it's such low frequency and low intensity that even our machines are struggling to pick it up. I can boost the power a bit more and if we get one of those spikes I should be able to get a general location, but nothing specific."

"Ok do that. And Tosh." His rich American tones reached her as she turned to leave.

"Yes Jack."

"Good work."

Toshiko glanced at the floor and ducked her head. She then nodded and left Jack's office. Jack wondered what it would take for Toshiko to readily accept praise. He'd have to make a point of getting her more used to it.

.........

Police Constable Andy Davidson was first on the scene. They'd received a report of someone standing on the edge of a roof and now it looked like they were too late. A small crowd of people with tense, shocked expressions had gathered near the body. Their heads jerked upwards as the police car pulled up and he and his partner Kelly jumped out. They looked relived. The authority was here. It was going to be ok.

Andy took a deep breath. Suicides were always tough and it was generally up to the constabulary to sort them out. No investigators, media or fancy forensic tests, just bereaved families and undertakers.

"Ok everyone, move back." Kelly ushered the on-lookers away and started to take statements. Andy had the hard job. Identification. He looked down at the body. A young boy, no older than twenty. Not that uncommon in this affluent neighbourhood, but gut retching never the less.

As he walked closer Andy felt bile rise in his throat and he instantly regretted the kebab curdling in his stomach. The top of the boy's head was smashed open on the edge of the gutter. Brain was visible through the mess of white bone fragments and brown hair. There was something else there too. Although his stomach protested Andy stepped in for a closer look. Silver filaments wove through the brain like a net. They reflected eerily in the street light.

"Damn." Andy said. As much as he hated to admit it, this was a job for Torchwood. He pulled out his phone and dialled Gwen Cooper's number.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 2**

"That's disgusting." Gwen Cooper peered over Owen Harper's shoulder at the autopsy he was performing, grimacing and shuddering.

"Cooper, you've been doing this job, how long, and you still squeamish about a bit of brain?" Owen gave Gwen a dismissive look.

"I could be in this job for ten years 'Harper' and I still think I'd find the idea of little tentacle things implanting in someone's brain disgusting."

"Somehow I doubt you'll last that long."

"At least I don't actively aim to get myself killed." Gwen knew the statement was cruel as she said it, but Owen made her so angry. Any remorse she might have felt vanished with his next statement.

"No you spend your time actively aiming to shag anything except your boyfriend. By the way, have you managed to weasel your way into Jack's pants yet? Get some employee benefits?"

Gwen flinched as if she had been struck. "You know Owen, sometimes you really are a bastard."

"I aim to please. Now get out of my autopsy bay. Unlike some people, I've got real work to do." Owen didn't even look up as he reached for a dictaphone and began to recite. "Male aged seventeen, name Ian Maxwell, height 183cm, weight 93kg. Shows contusions and bruising consistent with a fall from a height of between approximately 75 and 100 metres. Cause of death, severe head trauma caused by the fall. Brain matter shows evidence of a potentially extraterrestrial material woven through the cerebrum and limbic system in a net formation."

From across the room Gwen watched Owen pause to cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see if she was still there, before resuming his dissection of the silver web from the boy's brain.

.........

Jack, Toshiko, Owen and Gwen sat around the conference table of the Torchwood Hub looking at the silver web sitting in a dissecting tray. Ianto Jones circled the table distributing coffees.

"So do we know what we're dealing with here? Owen?" Jack directed his gaze at the doctor.

"I haven't seen anything like it before, but it seems to be running in parallel with all of the brain's thinking, sensing and emotional functions, but not through any of the movement or basic motor functions."

"So is it some sort of mind control?" Gwen asked, observing the web with interest.

"Or mind reading?" Jack said. They all looked at Toshiko. Toshiko blushed slightly but returned their gazes evenly.

"Is it transmitting or receiving Tosh?" Jack asked.

"I've run some tests and it can do both. But there's something else. It's transmitting and receiving at that frequency I told you about." Toshiko went on to explain to the rest of the group about the low frequency electromagnetic wave she had detected across Cardiff. "And what's more, there's a peak in the wave at just the time when this boy died."

"So a net across a brain and a net across a city." Jack mused, impressed with Toshiko's uncanny ability to link disparate events. "Have you found out what happens when you transmit the same frequency to this net Tosh?"

Tosh nodded. "That is when it gets interesting." Toshiko pulled out a small black cylindrical object with a few buttons and small digital display. She pressed a button and aimed the end at the web. Pulses of gold and red ran through the silver threads and they began to slowly twitch.

"That can't feel good inside your brain." Gwen said.

"Actually, there are very few sensory nerves inside your brain. You might not even know it was happening." Owen said.

"Do you mean that this boy had this thing inside his head and he didn't even know it was there?" Gwen asked screwing up her face at the thought.

"It's possible. There are no signs of surgery to implant it. It looks like it somehow grew inside his head. Could have been there for years." Owen replied.

"I had this girlfriend once, who one night when she was drunk swallowed a light stick. For years she didn't know it was there, until one day we discovered that if she moved in a particular way she could make her belly glow. Interesting times. Interesting times." Lost in thought Jack unconsciously rubbed his stomach.

Ianto was used to Jack's stories. Interjecting before the group had a chance to react he asked, "Does that mean anyone could have one of these net things inside their heads and not know about it? Could there be others, all reacting to this signal?"

The others swung around to look at Ianto standing quietly at the back of the room, clearly having forgotten he was there. Jack's cool blue eyes gave Ianto a contemplative look. "You haven't named it then?"

A smirk flashed across Ianto's generally impassive face. "I've been thinking 'Mind Mesh' or 'Thought Trapper', but it's a work in progress." Ianto replied.

"I like Mind Mesh." Jack's brilliant white teeth flashed in a grin at Ianto and then Jack turned to Tosh. "Is there some way we can find out if anyone else has one of these things inside them without scanning everyone in Cardiff for alien tech?"

"Well maybe if I just loop this signal though the mesh, reverse it and link it up to the hub's computer. Just a moment." Toshiko twisted a few wires connecting the mesh, the cylindrical wave transmitter and her PDA. An image flashed up on the plasma screen at the end of the conference room showing a map of the city. A blue dot flashed up at the Roald Dahl Plass where the hub was. "That's this one. If I just strengthen the signal." Toshiko tapped on the screen of her PDA. "Oh..."

Blue dots had begun to appear all over Cardiff.

They all stared at the blue dots flashing up on the screen. Gwen was the first to break the silence. "There's hundreds of them." She ran her hands through her hair. "Could we have them inside us?"

Owen picked up the alien tech scanner from the table and ran it over each Torchwood member. "All clear."

Jack drew the team's attention back to him. "Ok then. We need to find out more. Can we pin down some of these Mind Mesh people Tosh?"

"The signal isn't strong enough. We can only locate people to within a few blocks."

"Ok, Tosh can you try to see if you can amplify the signal and get some exact locations or even some hotspots. And while your at it, see if there's rift activity four years, eight months and what three days ago now. Gwen I want you to find out more about this boy, did he jump or did this thing push him? Does he have any interesting contacts? Is there any alien technology in his house? That sort of thing. Owen, Ianto you're coming with me. We're going to the hospital. There are some spots near there and the thing about hospitals is that people can't move and they don't mind being examined. Actually sounds a lot like this place I used to visit on Bonoba IV. Had the most interesting decor..."

The team had already left the conference room and were going about their respective jobs. Owen stood impatiently near the door of the hub. "Jack come on."

"Sorry Owen, got distracted there for a moment." Jack walked out of the conference room, donned his coat and strode out through the rolling hub door, the skirt of his great coat flowing behind him.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 3**

"Ooof" Owen felt something big and heavy slam into his back. He spun around at the ready, fists raised, but it was only Jack.

"Steady boy." Jack held up his hands in mock submission as he jumped off the IV stand he had been using to scoot across the ward.

"Do you mind Jack? We still have four wards to go and I'd like to see the inside of a pub sometime before Christmas." Owen tried to turn back to the patient he was scanning, but Jack started to poke him playfully in the ribs.

"But there are so many things to play with in a hospital. Owen, I don't know how you managed to concentrate long enough to cure patients." Jack quirked his eyebrows and nodded at Owen knowingly. Owen got the distinct impression that Jack was trying to make him smile. Fat chance Jack.

Jack started lobbing rolled up bandages at Ianto's head. Ianto tried valiantly to pretend it wasn't happening, while simultaneously talking to an old man with blue stripped pyjamas and scanning for alien technology. Watching Ianto being tormented and trying to remain composed was a pastime Owen usually enjoyed immensely, but not today. Not since Diane. Owen cursed himself for falling so hard and cursed her for leaving.

Getting no response from Ianto, Jack had started flirting with an attractive female nurse. Funnily enough that seemed to illicit a response from Ianto, but only for a moment. The young man looked up, shook his head and then returned his attention to the patient. Owen wondered why Jack had even come. He had spent the morning trying out the wheelchairs, pressing buttons he shouldn't, blowing up rubber gloves and chatting up the nurses, male and female. Well perhaps he did know why. The man was irrepressible. At least Ianto was diligently scanning each patient and meticulously cataloguing any alien abnormalities. Tea Boy was probably just happy to be out on a 'mission'. He even got to wear a lab coat.

They hadn't found anyone with one of these Mind Meshes. Their scanners had picked up alien signals. A lot of signals. The people of Cardiff were apparently crawling with alien invaders. There were people with alien tumours, alien viruses, alien STDs (god know how they got those), and even people under the influence of alien drugs. That was just inside the patients. They had found key chains made from alien souvenirs, alien jewellery and, in the children's ward, a soft toy that was not manufactured on earth. Most people were completely unaware. It was just flotsam and jetsam of the rift becoming part of the flotsam and jetsam of every day life. It was all a bit of a minefield and Owen shuddered at the thought of analysing their readings to see if any of it warranted more attention.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." The playfulness had left Jack's voice as he switched to what Owen thought of as Jack's Captain Mode. "Randomly scanning is a waste of time, although rather informative on another level. We need to direct this search. We're talking heads here. Perhaps we can look for head related illnesses, strokes, blurred vision, psychiatric conditions."

"Not sure about setting you loose on the psychiatric ward and we don't know if this thing causes any of those conditions. But then again, it's a better bet than scanning little old ladies with hip replacements." Owen walked over to the nurses' station and the ward's computer. "Hmmm, plenty to choose from, this might be a possible. Just in, male aged twenty-five, died of a burst aneurism. He's in the emergency ward."

"The dead can't answer questions, well most of the time, but it's a start. Ianto, come on." Jack lifted his arm, clicked his fingers and pointed towards the lifts. Ianto thanked the lady he was scanning and obeyed. A small group of nurses watched the departing forms of Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones appreciatively.

.........

In the emergency ward they found the body of William Gorman. He was laid out in a small cubical with the curtains drawn. A bleach blonde woman who looked well into her forties sat at his side, smudges of mascara under her eyes. She wore expensive jewellery and designer clothes that were made for someone younger and thinner. New wealth, estate girl, over emotional, trouble. Owen did his usual quick assessment of potentially difficult family members and pushed Ianto forward.

Ianto stepped up to the task. "Excuse me, Mrs Gorman?"

"Oh no." she said, "We're not married." Ianto was quick to hide his double take. Obviously that was not the relationship he had been expecting. "I'm Will's employer."

"Sorry, Mrs?"

"Fitzpatrick." The woman smiled at Ianto. Owen wasn't sure he liked the slightly predatory look in her eye. Keep your wits about you Coffee Boy, he thought.

"Mrs Fitzpatrick." Ianto continued. "I'm very sorry for your loss. My name is Ianto Jones. I was wondering if you would mind if we take a quick look at Mr Gorman, we'd like to scan him with this portable brain scanner." Ianto held up the alien tech scanner.

"But he's dead. I don't see how it can do much good." She opened her eyes wide, ran a finger down the side of her face and pouted her lips. Owen couldn't decide if she was flirting or trying to look innocent. Possibly both, and with equal lack of skill.

Ianto ignored her gormless attitude. "We'd like to confirm that it was an aneurism that killed him. It is unusual in one so young."

"Will is, Will was, only twenty-five." Mrs Fitzpatrick regarded the man on the stretcher with a look of sadness and something else. Regret, guilt, fear?

"It will only take a moment Mrs Fitzpatrick. It's totally non-invasive." Ianto pressed on.

"You don't need to concern yourself Dr Jones. The other doctors assure me that it was definitely an aneurism. He's had headaches for months and he told me that aneurisms run in the family." Mrs Fitzpatrick had now worked her way between Ianto and the body, forcing Ianto to take a step back.

"I'm sorry Mrs Fitzpatrick, I have to insist. It won't take a moment." The woman looked at Ianto steadily and then glanced up at Jack and Owen. She nodded and stepped to the side.

"Oh of course" she said, "If you insist. I just didn't want to cause you any bother." She was doing that thing with her eyes again and Owen felt slightly queasy.

"It's no bother Mrs Fitzpatrick." Ianto stepped in and started scanning the dead man. Owen was impressed with Ianto's failure to react to the annoying woman. Ianto looked up at Jack and Owen and gave two small nods. "Yes, it was an aneurism. Thank you Mrs Fitzpatrick and again I am very sorry for your loss."

"You're too kind." She sniffed and touched Ianto's hand. He jolted back from her touch. Owen rolled his eyes. Could the bloke be anymore uptight? The men exited the cubicle.

"Good job Ianto. Owen, see what you can do about getting the body released to us. I'll see you back at the hub." Jack had obviously had enough of hospitals.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 4**

Anya Fitzpatrick settled down on her couch. It had been a distressing day and she just wanted to escape into someone else's life for a while. Will had been such a lovely companion. Young, handsome and, oh, so eager to please. She knew that was her doing, but William Gorman had been so pliable. And now he was gone. Was it her fault? She thought perhaps it was. She shook her head to move the thought. She just needed a distraction and she had already found one. A new toy. Ianto Jones. The thought of the young Welshman gave her a shiver. Those eyes, you could live in those eyes. He was young, but there was something about him that suggested he wouldn't be just a simple diversion. So restrained and upright. This was sure to be interesting. She closed her eyes and thought about Ianto Jones.

Ianto stepped through the round door of the hub. Lights flashed and alarms blazed as it closed behind him. He looked up at the long glowing pillar that rose up through the centre of the vast space and was in fact part of the rift manipulator. He had been at Torchwood for almost a year and it never failed to impress. He caught a glimpse of the pterodactyl. For some reason his eyes stayed fixed on the creature as it circled the roof. It brought back memories. Thinking about how he had helped Jack catch it in the warehouse brought a smile, although he had been agitated and confused at the time. The smile faded as he though of Lisa being attacked by the beast when he though his life was over. He shook his head. This was no time for reminiscences and although many months had passed, he still felt sick thinking about how Lisa had died.

Jack was in his office and Tosh was at her computer. There was no sign of Gwen.

"Ianto." Ianto turned at his name. Jack was beaming at him. He felt his heart give a little flip and then chided himself for his sentimentality. Jack beamed at everyone. "Are we getting another pretty body for our collection?"

Ianto mentally rolled his eyes. The depravity of the man. "Yes, sir. Owen's on his way with it now." It had been a nightmare at first persuading the man's employer to agree to let them autopsy the body. However, once William's parents had arrived they were eager to know exactly why their son had been taken from them. "Do you want some coffee?" Jack's beam grew a little wider and he nodded. "Tosh?" Tosh nodded and Ianto walked to coffee machine.

Ianto looked over at Jack. He wondered what Jack was doing. He knew Jack was often working on side projects that the rest of the group didn't know about. So far Ianto had been able to garner a few titbits, but he knew there was a lot about Jack that he would never know.

The sight of Jack's desk brought back a memory of part of Jack he did know about. Last night after everyone else had gone. He had been leaning over Jack's desk, Jack was deep inside him. Jack's hand reaching around his body to grasp his cock. Somehow Jack knew just how to touch him, just how to move, to keep the pleasure going as long as possible, just on the peak of madness, until. Ouch. The steam of the coffee machine had burnt his hand.

Concentrate Ianto, concentrate. He put his hand under the cold tap. A cold shower for his hand. He needed a cold shower for his whole body. He could feel the tightening in his pants. How could Jack distract him like this just by sitting at his desk. He had to keep on his toes with Jack, always so inventive and playful. Jack had so many games. Ianto had a few of his own.

He was working on one at the moment. It involved photos of different parts of his body. If Jack guessed what it was correctly then Ianto would do what Jack asked him to. If he got it wrong then Jack had to follow the forfeit on the back of the photo. Ianto just needed to think of a few more forfeits. What fun.

He never knew sex could be so fun. He'd loved sleeping with Lisa, but she was never keen on anything too far outside the ordinary. So Ianto had stayed within the rules. Jack. Well Jack didn't follow any rules. Ianto wondered if it was like that because Jack was a man, but he knew that it was because Jack was Jack.

It gnawed at his mind the idea that he was having sex with a man. During it always felt right, but afterward it felt wrong. With some of the things they got up to he was sure it was wrong. As much as he told himself to be open minded and that it was the twenty first century and it was all ok, even trendy, he could still hear the names the boys on the estate had used growing up. Gay boy, faggot, pillow biter, donut puncher, queer. But he couldn't stop. Jack was like a drug.

Anya jumped back into her body. She was right, Ianto Jones was interesting.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 5**

Ian Maxwell's room was too neat for a seventeen year old boy. Schoolbooks were stacked neatly on the desk. The floor was clear except for a purple rug. Even the posters were evenly spaced on the pale blue walls. Gwen had looked through the room thoroughly and had come to the conclusion that Ian had intended to die. His suicide note had confirmed it, but the evidence of his room spoke of meticulous planning for the event. There was no porn stashed under the bed, no photos of girls (or boys) he fancied and his schoolwork was neatly filed.

Ian had deleted all traces of personality off his computer, but the Torchwood software had allowed easy recovery. The computer had revealed angst ridden poems, visitation of websites about suicide methods, little evidence of friends and no evidence of good friends. Talking with his parents Gwen had found out that Ian's life was filled with schoolwork and very little else. All that mattered was getting into a good university and becoming a lawyer. From Gwen's days in the police this wasn't an unusual situation. Wealthy teenage boys pushed too far by the pressure of achievement, combined with social isolation and hormones. Gwen's heart cried out for the boy and his family. It was a cliché, but it was such a waste.

Gwen's phone rang. It was Jack. He wanted to know what she had found.

"If it was mind control causing him to suicide then someone is playing a very long game." Gwen looked around the room sadly. "It looks like Ian Maxwell was unhappy for years before he jumped. Except for the Mind Mesh there's no evidence of alien involvement."

"Ok then." Jack's warm American accent resonated through the phone. "Come back to the hub now. We've found another one."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 6**

The Torchwood team had regathered in the conference room. For a nice change things were progressing steadily. Leads led to more leads and clues were falling into place. They had a good idea about the what. They were finding out how and soon they would know the who. It was a good case. Jack was just waiting for the screaming and running. It always happened. And boy was it fun.

"Ok let's report. Owen you first." Jack pointed at the doctor.

"William Gorman has a Mind Mesh just like Ian Maxwell. He was killed by a burst aneurism. It appears that the Mind Mesh irritated an AVM. That's arteriovenous malformation. It's a tangled mesh of abnormal blood vessels directly connecting arteries to veins in the brain. Highly likely he had it most of his life. Would have probably been fine if the Mind Mesh thing didn't aggravate it. Otherwise he's entirely normal.

"I've also been playing around with the Mind Mesh. It appears to be living in some form. It's mostly made up of metal, but I found out that if you cut a piece off and plant it in a rat's brain the rat grows a Mind Mesh too. It's able to replicate itself."

"How's the rat?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, still happily running through its wheel and eating its cheese."

"Until it gets an aneurism and its head explodes." Jack said with a grin.

"Only if the mesh is activated. I don't think anyone wants to get into Percival's mind." Owen shrugged.

"Percival?" asked Jack.

"You've got to have friends." Owen responded.

"Moving on. Gwen you're up."

"As I've already told you Ian Williams was depressed for a long time before he killed himself. His mind wasn't being controlled. He has no other links to any alien technology or any strange contacts. There isn't any significant rift disturbances associated with his house or school, where he spent most of his time." Gwen reported. She paused and looked up at Jack, biting her lip slightly. "His parents want us to release the body and I see no reason not to."

"No." Jack said.

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"This case is not closed and we may need him. What about the other one, William Gorman?" Jack prompted.

"Jack, we don't need his body. His parents have just lost their only son. He was seventeen. There's no reason to keep him." Gwen pressed.

Jack had seen that look in her eyes before. He had let her spend too much time in that boy's life and she had become attached. He wanted her to have that human perspective, but not at the expense of their work. Gwen was not getting her way on this one. "No, Gwen, and that is final. Tell us about William Gorman."

"Jack there's no reason."

"No Gwen, we're not discussing this anymore."

Gwen stared at Jack for a moment, but seeing that he wasn't going to relent she continued her report. "William Gorman has no links with Ian Maxwell. He lives with a couple of mates and spends his free time at the gym, clubbing or playing football. Normal bloke stuff. He works as a personal assistant for Anya Fitzpatrick. She's the wife of Alan Fitzpatrick, the dot com millionaire, very wealthy. He developed some software that's used in social networking sites. They married four years ago. William has been working for her for almost three and a half."

"She married late." Owen said.

"She's only thirty two." Gwen said.

"Could have fooled me. She looked closer to fifty than thirty."

"Maybe having all that money ages you." Toshiko prophesized.

They all looked at each other. "Naaa." They chorused.

"Anything else Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Well, actually there is, but Tosh should tell." Jack turned to Toshiko and indicated for her to speak.

"I've been able to refine the signal and I've located a hot spot." Toshiko paused for effect. "We've got our link. It's located around the Fitzpatrick mansion."

"Bingo." Jack said.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 7**

The Fitzpatrick mansion was a perfect example of the vulgar opulence enjoyed by the very poor who had become very rich. Although the mansion was near the centre of Cardiff its grounds were huge. A gate keeper had admitted Gwen and Ianto through enormous cast iron gates monogrammed with the letters AF.

"Alan Fitzpatrick?" Ianto looked a Gwen.

"Or Anya Fitzpatrick. We'll soon find out who wears the pants." Gwen regarded her companion and wondered at Jack's decision. Jack had said he wanted Ianto to come because he had dealt with Anya before, and he fitted their cover as Communicable Disease Control because the woman thought Ianto was a doctor. Gwen had privately agreed that Owen wasn't a good choice at the moment, Jack could be a bit over the top for a discreet investigation and Tosh was busy trying to find out more about the Mind Mesh and the signal. Nevertheless, Gwen was slightly piqued at the inclusion of an inexperienced officer on such a delicate operation. Jack had been sending Ianto out a lot lately and it seemed like the boy was steadily becoming Jack's favourite. Gwen chided herself for the thought. What, was she jealous? Craving Jack's attention like some school girl? Ianto was very capable, could keep his head in a crisis and he deserved the chance to develop his skills.

They drove down a gravel driveway lined with poplars. This site had contained dockside warehouses not that long ago, so these trees had been transplanted. No expense spared. The house itself had the angles and simplicity of current architecture jarring against Georgian multi-panned windows and decorative cornices. Architect and client were obviously not on the same page. Not even in the same century. Gwen and Ianto exchanged glances and Ianto rolled his eyes.

They were greeted at the door by a butler. Who had a butler? Well except Torchwood, Gwen smiled, looking at her co-worker. The inside of the mansion was just as garish and tasteless. It was as if the owners had stood there and said "A house is not a house without a ..." and filled in every blank they could think of. A house is not a house without a reflecting pool. A house is not a house without a spiral staircase. A house is not a house without a bowling alley. As they were led through the house they saw a lot of staff, well muscled men in suits and young attractive women in black dresses with white frilly aprons. Gwen and Ianto had to try very hard to maintain their composure. Gwen eyed Ianto, if he laughed she was gone.

They found Anya Fitzpatrick lying on a sun lounge in front of large pool. She was wearing orange bathers with a plunging neckline decorated with gold thread and a matching sarong. The orange of the outfit, accentuated the orange of her freckled and artificially tanned skin. This woman epitomised the vulgarity of the house.

"Madam." It took a moment for the butler to get Anya's attention. She had been miles away. She focused her eyes on the man. "These are the people from the CDC."

"Thank you Anthony. Ah, Dr Jones." Anya's face lit up when she caught sight of Ianto. Gwen realised that Jack had made the right decision.

"Mrs Fitzpatrick, it's good to see you again. Unfortunately, it's not under better circumstances." Ianto smiled down at the woman.

"It's always a pleasure to see you." Anya said with an emphasis on the 'you'. "You're welcome any time."

Ianto blushed slightly. Gwen felt it might be time to step in. "Mrs Fitzpatrick. My name is Gwen Cooper, Communicable Disease Control." She flashed a badge. "Our investigation of William Goreman's death have indicated that it was not an isolated incident. There seems to be a link with your staff and head related illnesses. One of your staff has had a brain tumour and several staff have reported headaches and migraines to their doctors. We are concerned that there is a link to this building. As you know this site was previously industrial and we want to investigate the possibility of toxic contamination."

"Oh how terrible." Anya said in an exaggerated voice. "Do what you have to. Anthony can show you around the house." Anya indicated the butler and then turned to him. "Anthony, give them what they need."

As they walked away Ianto mouthed to Gwen. "That was very easy."

Gwen and Ianto did a thorough search of the house and scanned the Fitzpatricks and all the staff. Every single one of them had a Mind Mesh. However, as much as Gwen questioned and probed she couldn't find any evidence that their minds were not their own.

Most of the staff were amused by their employers but enjoyed adequate compensation and so were happy to pander to their whims. Without much pushing Gwen was able to discover that William Gorman had been Anya Fitzpatrick's lover and that Alan Fitzpatrick was unaware of the situation and still doted on his wife. The general consensus was that William was an affable man and was going to be well missed. The mistress was completely indulged and spent most of her time lounging around the house. Their master, spent most of his time either away from the house working or locked away in his computer room. Gwen met the man and found him charming, if quiet and geeky. She was surprised by his match with the affected Anya. With his wealth and good looks he could do a lot better.

.........

"Have you found anything?" Ianto looked up from the household junk he was shifting through as Anya came down the basement stairs. Gwen had taken the job of gossiping with the staff while he was relegated to sorting through the rubbish in the basement. So much for being an equal member of Torchwood. His suit was smeared with dust and something else unidentifiable. It would need dry cleaning. And now it looked like he was going to have to cope with Anya Fitzpatrick. Ianto pursed his lips as the woman crossed the floor towards him.

"I can't imagine there are many toxins in my basement." Anya laughed.

"We've got to look everywhere Mrs Fitzpatrick." Ianto said.

"I like you calling me Mrs Fitzpatrick." Ianto looked down slightly flustered. When he looked up again he found Anya had stepped towards him. If he moved his hand he would touch hers. Perhaps that would be good. He shook his head. What was he thinking? But thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. He looked down at her, seeing her wide brown eyes and soft lips. He looked lower at the soft swell of her breasts. It had been a long time since he had touched a woman. He had forgotten how good they smelled. Anya drew her hand up and touched his cheek. He flinched slightly but didn't move. This wasn't right. He didn't want this woman, he wanted Jack. It felt right though. Men should be with women, he thought. She's older than me, he thought. More experienced, he countered. I didn't even find her attractive, he thought. I do now, he thought. He leaned down and their lips touched.

"Ianto." Ianto jumped back as if burnt. Gwen was standing framed in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Anya looked at Ianto for a moment. "I should leave you two to your investigations." She walked up the steps towards Gwen who was standing slightly open mouthed. "Don't worry love, it's just a bit of fun." Anya reached out to touch Gwen's hand, but Gwen stepped back, for some reason loath to let the woman touch her.

When she was gone Gwen turned to Ianto. "What was that all about?"

Ianto was blushing deeply. "I don't know. She kissed me." She had hadn't she. He wasn't sure now. He thought so, but it was all a bit confused. "Don't tell anyone." He ran his hand through his hair. "Don't tell Owen." He emphasised looking at Gwen.

Gwen laughed. "Don't worry honey, I'll keep your love affair secret. I didn't know you went for older women."

"I don't. I don't know why she did that." Ianto said looking confused.

Gwen wondered if Ianto knew how good looking he was. Probably not, he didn't have that air about him. Jack on the other hand. Jack was a different matter entirely. That chiselled jaw. Those lips. Jack was aware of all his assets and took full advantage of them. Gwen sighed. "Ianto, I think it's time we got back to the hub. This place is too weird."

"And the hub isn't?" Gwen laughed and together they left the Fitzpatrick mansion.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 8**

The bell on the door of the tourist information office rang.

Without looking up Ianto said, "I'm sorry we're closing now." Most of the tourists went down the Harbour drive to the Cardiff Bay Visitor Centre, or the Tube as it was affectionately known, but the odd few still found their way into Torchwood's front.

"I'm not looking for tourist information Dr Jones." A familiar husky voice said. Ianto looked up with a start. Anya Fitzpatrick stood in the door way. Ianto blushed when he remembered their last meeting, then frowned. She shouldn't be here. Why was she here?

Anya leaned over the desk and touched his hand. "I want to see Jack" she said. Something wasn't right. Ianto couldn't think straight. "It's ok." She said. "Just let me in." He reached down and pushed the button that opened the door to the hub.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 9**

Jack couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He was thinking about Ianto. The boy had been quiet upon returning from the Fitzpatricks' several hours ago. Not that he wasn't normally quiet, but he seemed distracted. He wasn't quiet last night. Although enthusiastic, Ianto was normally shy about initiating sex. It was like if he initiated it, then he was admitting to himself that it was ok. Jack knew that even after several months Ianto was still reconciling himself to the thought of having sex with a man and with his boss. Jack was willing to give him time. Time was something Jack had an abundance of. Although Ianto would often surprise him with kinky games, their love making was almost always instigated by Jack. Gentle kisses slowly arousing passion. Not last night.

Jack recalled the how the alarms of the hub door had barely silenced, ringing the exit of Toshiko, Owen and Gwen, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had looked up to see Ianto.

"I want you Jack." Ianto said simply. Jack smiled up at the boy, but his smile didn't last as he found his mouth forced open by the other man's tongue, lips bruised and bitten. Ianto straddled Jack and Jack could instantly feel his response to the young man. This is new, Jack had thought, but his mind was soon stilled as he became lost in feeling. Feeling Ianto's hard body against his. Feeling Ianto straining against his trousers. Feeling his own mirrored reaction. Awkwardly they had managed to disrobe, buttons popping and suspenders straining. "I want to fuck you Jack." Ianto whispered savagely into Jack's ear. Fingers clawed ruthlessly at Jack's back and he had felt teeth bite into his shoulder. This was definitely new. Jack had reached into his desk draw for supplies.

The sound of the door alarm pulled Jack from his reverie. It was Ianto. Jack admired the pin-stripe suit Ianto was wearing as his eyes travelled upwards to rest on his face. Something was wrong. Jack was out of his seat before he even saw Anya Fitzpatrick follow Ianto into the hub.

"Gwen, Tosh, Owen." Jack yelled. Within moments they all had guns pointed at Anya. Jack realised who was responsible for the Mind Meshes. He knew why Ianto had been acting differently. Rage shot through him like a bullet.

"Well look at that." Anya exclaimed looking around the hub and ignoring the guns. "Even better in real life."

"Ianto. Step away from her. Come over here." Jack called out. Ianto looked dazed, but complied. He had his hand on his head and he was sweating.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to." Ianto looked up at his captain in appeal.

"It's ok Ianto just come here." Ianto moved towards Jack. As Ianto came within reach Jack lifted his gun and slammed the butt of the Webbly down onto Ianto's temple. Ianto slumped to the ground.

The team stared at him in astonishment. "Don't look at me, look at her. Be ready." He pointed at the gaudy figure standing near the entrance. They trained their guns back on the woman, Gwen turning last.

"I want you to tell us who you are." Jack said.

"You didn't have to do that." She widened her eyes and pouted her lips. "I was looking after him. I wouldn't have let him come to harm." She made an unusual image of villain. Her purple dress hugged her figure unattractively. Bleach blonde hair, augmented by extensions, flowed over her shoulders, its colour made harsh by the fluorescent lights. She wore masses of gold jewellery decorating her wrists, ears and neck. The image was completed by silver stilettos and red lipstick. A femme fatale who had seen better days.

"Do you call taking over his mind looking after him?" Jack voice gravelled.

"He enjoyed it. We enjoyed it. Last night, you enjoyed it. Now look what you've done to the poor thing. I hope he doesn't have a headache after this. Reduces the fun." Anya leered at Jack.

"You were not invited." Jack spat out each word. "Now tell me how are you doing this? Are you even human?"

"What else would I be?" Anya didn't look at all concerned by her situation. She could be making small talk at a party.

"How do you do this? Put these things inside people's brains and control them?" Jack pressed.

"Well if you'd like to know it's a bit of a story. Perhaps we should sit. Shall we withdraw to your conference room?" She tipped her head upwards towards the room.

Jack cocked his head to one side considering. "Ok. Owen, Tosh bring Ianto, find something to restrain him. Gwen, take her to the conference room. Don't take your eyes off her and don't let her touch you."

"Why tie up Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"She's got inside his mind. She's controlling him. That is how she got into the hub." Jack said.

"Oh. That would explain..." Gwen bit her lip.

"Explain what Gwen?" Jack asked.

"I promised not to say anything. It's just this morning when we were at her house. I interrupted them in the basement. They were, well, well they were kissing Jack." Gwen said.

Jack's eyes widened and Owen said, "Well that rips it, it is mind control, even Coffee Boy's taste isn't that naff. Come on Tosh, we better get busy with the restraints."

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 10**

Ianto's arms were hand-cuffed behind his back and tied to the chair he sat on. His face was grey but his eyes were steady. A purple bruise was forming on his left temple. Toshiko sat by him, a hand resting protectively on his arm, quietly explaining what had transpired while he was unconscious. Ianto's eyes didn't leave the form of Anya at the head of the conference room table. Anya sat with her elbows resting on the table, her chin on her hands. A vast expanse of breast was visible above her plummeting neckline. "You shouldn't have hit him so hard Jacky, but perhaps he likes it like that. I know you do."

Jack thrust his gun against the side of her chin, displacing her head from her hands. She reached up to touch his hand. "Don't even think about it sweetheart. This problem would go away much quicker if you were dead. It's time for you to talk." He pushed the gun brutally into her chin, bunching the skin of her cheek. "Are you ready?"

Brown eyes looked up into blue. Anya gave a small nod. Jack stepped back and she gasped rubbing her chin. "So you do like the rough stuff."

"Talk." Jack growled. "Start from the beginning."

Undaunted Anya looked at Ianto and winked. "It started about five years ago. I was working at Asda, had been for years. I was out the back crushing boxes. There was this flash of light, not much, just like a camera flashing. It was in the air above me. I looked up and this silver ball fell and bounced across the floor in front of me. It came from another world didn't it?"

Jack nodded. "There's a rift in space and time that runs through Cardiff. Things fall through."

Anya absorbed this information. "At the time I didn't know where it came from. I thought it was just the shop boys mucking around. I picked it up. It was soft. I held it up to look at it and it started to uncoil. All these silver tentacles reaching out. It looked like one of those sea anemones. I wasn't scared. It was mesmerising, all these red and gold flashes through the silver strands. Then the tentacles started to dig into my hand. They dug through my skin. I was screaming and hitting at it, but it didn't stop until it was inside me. It hurt so much. By the time anyone came it was gone. I wasn't even bleeding. It was like it had never been there. They didn't believe me, they thought I was crazy. Idiots." Anya spat, annoyed at the people who had ignored her distress, even after all this time.

"After that I started to hear things. Like a language I couldn't quite catch. I thought I really was going crazy. One day the voice told me what to do. It told me to touch someone. It said it would send a tentacle inside them. It said that once they were infected then I should think about them and we would be connected. I found this man. I touched him. When I thought about him I could read his mind, but more that that. I could be him. Everything he thought, felt, saw, heard. I was there. And it was fucking brilliant." Anya lent forward towards the group, her face animated.

"You don't realise how fucked up everyone is until you've been inside their minds. People spend most of their lives thinking about how much they hate themselves or how much better they are than everyone else. And about sex, they think a lot about sex. Oh, and a bit about food. You can feel as shit as you want about yourself but once you've been inside other peoples' heads you know you're no different. It is absolutely liberating. This mind reading thing is like episodes of EastEnders. I just think of someone I've touched and I'm away, enjoying the drama. Living their life. I've entered celebrities, politicians and extreme sportsmen, but the normal people are just as fun. It's like a total emersion video game. But it's real."

Jack looked at the woman with distaste. She was thrilled to be talking about her ability. Toshiko had been frightened and scared when she had the mind reading necklace, but this woman saw it as an improved version of television. People's minds were just a plaything for her entertainment. Ianto had been her plaything. And he had unwittingly taken part in her sick fantasy.

Jack looked at Ianto. He looked like he was about to throw up. In a low voice Ianto said, "You're not just reading people's minds, you're controlling them. It was like I was thinking what you wanted me to think. I was doing what you wanted, because you made it feel right."

"And who's to say it isn't right. Just another person's point of view." Anya said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But it's my mind. I get to have my own point of view in my mind. You didn't ask. You forced your way in. You went where no one has the right to go. You're evil. That is all I have that is completely mine. My mind, my thoughts. You just took it for a bit of fun. You are sick." Ianto's face had gone from grey to red, his voice rose until he was yelling at her. If he hadn't been tied down Jack thought Ianto would have attacked Anya. Jack circled the table to lay a calming hand on Ianto's shoulder, feeling the Welshman shaking beneath his fingers. Ianto was such a private person. The intrusion was intolerable.

"How do you do it? How to make someone think what you think?" Jack asked.

Anya looked a bit startled at Ianto's reaction. She obviously hadn't thought much about how her victims would feel about this mental rape. After a moment she returned her attention to Jack. "It took a bit of work to get it right. People wouldn't react or they would think they were hearing voices. But after a while it was easy. You think a thought into someone's head and they think it's their own. Particularly if it isn't too far from what they would think anyhow. You think it enough and they think it without you even there. That's how I got Alan to marry me. I told him in his mind that he loves me and now he does. I did some reading. I think it is like cognitive behavioural therapy. But much more effective. Once I married Alan I discovered that there is very little that can't be achieved by either mind control or money. I get whatever I want. I'm living the dream."

"So what about Ian Maxwell? What did you do to him?" Gwen asked.

"Who?" Anya looked blankly at Gwen.

"Seventeen year old boy. Jumped off a building. Head smashed open. Do you remember him?" Gwen said fiercely.

"Oh, yeah, suicide boy. Just experimenting really. One of my darker moments. I wanted to experience death. I can die and come back. I'm invincible. I felt it. I felt how sad he was, like it was me. I could feel how pointless life was and how I'd never be successful. It was so horrible. I wanted to die and never come back. And then he jumped and I was back inside me. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to do it again." Anya's breath was coming in quick pants and her eyes were slightly glazed. It was like she was aroused by the thought of a boy killing himself.

Owen spoke. "You're a sick fucker. What about William Gorman?"

Her face fell and she focused on the doctor. "I don't know why he died. Was it me?"

"Yes." he said.

Anya paused, processing the information. "I didn't mean to. I liked him. He liked me. With him I didn't have to escape. Life was good just with him." She turned to look at Jack. "And I tell you what Jack Harkness. You think it is nice sleeping with a pretty boy. Well think about how it would be if while you were having sex with him, you were inside him feeling what he was feeling. Him inside you and you inside him. Like a feedback loop building up. You've heard of multiple orgasms. Try having them at the same time."

Jack had heard enough. He thrust his fist into Anya's face and watched as she collapsed over the back of her chair.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 11**

Owen and Gwen decided to use a stretcher to carry the unconscious woman from the conference room. Tosh lead Ianto down the stairs. She had removed his restraints. Owen had sedated Anya so she couldn't get back inside the Welshman's mind. Jack had retreated into his office and closed the door.

As they entered the cells Gwen looked at the woman lying deeply unconscious on the stretcher. She looked so innocuous, but she was capable of so much. She shivered at the thought of someone being inside her mind, seeing her thoughts. Gwen's thoughts weren't as wholesome as she would like others to think. All of a sudden Anya reached up and touched Gwen's hand. Without pausing she pushed herself up and touched Owen. 'She's had enough sedatives to knock out a small army.' was Gwen's last independent thought. Gwen turned back towards the hub's central area and called. "Tosh can you give us a hand here."

.........

Five people entered Jack's office. Jack looked at his employees moving towards him with glassy eyes. This wasn't good. Owen and Tosh circled the desk surrounding him. He made a dash for the portal which concealed his sleeping chamber but Toshiko was too quick. She held onto his side preventing him from reaching the hole in the floor. With a flick of his arm he shrugged the Asian girl off. She spun across the room, crashing against the wall and collapsing with a gasp. Ianto circled the desk, approached him from his left side and grabbed hold. Jack tried to dislodge him but Ianto was stronger than Toshiko. He felt Owen grab him on his right side. Jack used the two men as leverage to lift his legs and kick out at Gwen who was approaching from the front. The kick hit her in the stomach and she crumpled backwards. Jack's full weight had loosened Ianto and Owen's hold on him, he pushed his body downwards and the three of them crashed to the ground. Seizing the opportunity Jack pushed up quickly and dashed to the door. Anya stood in his way, her face twisted in a cruel grin. Jack tried to dodge, but her hand shot out and touched his face.

A blinding pain seared through Jack's skull. "No" he yelled. Lights flashed in his eyes and he folded forward his head in his hands. "No" he yelled again. He could feel the silver tentacles moving in his brain seeking out his thoughts. "No" he repeated, more quietly this time. He felt Anya pushing into his mind. He looked up at her. "No I said." Silver filaments erupted through the top of his head and blood poured down his face. "I said no." Anya screamed and sunk to the floor.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 12**

Captain Jack Harkness stood over the crumpled form of Anya Fitzpatrick like a demon of retribution. His hair was matted with blood and silver threads. His face was a crimson mask of horror. His blue shirt was stained red and the floor at his feet looked like a slaughter house. He spat out the blood that had dripped into his mouth. "Is everyone ok?"

No one answered. He turned to his team. All of them were on the floor. Gwen was clutching her stomach and Toshiko was leaning up against the wall her breath hitching in short bursts. "Tosh, Gwen?" Toshiko nodded but didn't speak.

Gwen looked up at him her eyes like saucepans. "You kicked me."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Jack asked. Gwen was being helped up by Owen. Ianto had gone to Toshiko.

"I think so. Are you? You look like the prom scene out of Carrie. What happened?" Jack's head had stopped bleeding but his face and hair was still a crimson mess of congealed blood.

"Let's say I wasn't willing to play." Jack said. He looked down at Anya. "Perhaps we should kill her while she's out."

"No." Ianto said.

Jack looked at the pale, dark featured man. "I thought you would want this the most."

"She's still human and we're not murderers. Just because she was playing god doesn't mean we can." Ianto said. Jack was impressed with Ianto's idealism and slightly ashamed that he no longer thought that way.

"It's getting stronger." Toshiko had regained her breath. "That was more than just suggestion. That was possession. I had no power at all. It was like being a puppet. I don't think she did that on her own. The sedatives should have knocked her out. I think the Mind Mesh is controlling her."

"I think I've got a solution." Owen said. "Just before she arrived I was doing an ultrasound on William Gorman's head. I was trying to work out how the mesh was connecting through the brain. But it just kind of shrivelled. I haven't tested it properly yet, but I think ultrasound kills it."

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 13**

_Wake up. They're coming._

A shaft of pain sliced through Anya's skull waking her up. She kept her eyes closed. The light filtering through her eyelids felt like she was looking directly at the sun. Past the miasma of pain that fuzzed her head she could feel her body, sore and shivering. The floor beneath her was cold, hard and uneven, concrete she decided. She could hear the soft hum of fluorescent lights and not too far away someone breathing, a heavy grunting breath. It was the breath that decided her. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing thin shafts of light to further compound her headache as her vision slowly resolved. She could see concrete and stone and glass. Gingerly she raised herself to a sitting position, the pulse in her forehead testifying to each movement and dizziness threatening to take her back to the floor. A cell. She was definitely in a prison cell. The breath was coming from an adjacent cell so she dismissed it. If she couldn't get out, it couldn't either.

Memory returned in slow bursts. Coming to Torchwood. Why? Curiosity? No, because the voice had told her to. She didn't know why but she thought it was because it had felt threatened. She hadn't been scared. She was never scared anymore. She was invincible, untouchable, completely in control.

The word invincible touched a memory. A memory of Jack. She had tried to enter his mind. It was normally so easy, but he had resisted. The voice told her to keep trying. She had felt reluctant, the situation felt too big for her. She had persisted. She always did what the voice said. For a moment she had touched something and it whispered louder than the voice. Singing, gold, words. Two words. Tardis and heart. And then she had felt pain, like nothing else, stabbing though her eye sockets, ripping out her soul. And then oblivion, and now this.

She needed help. Who? Ianto, the boy with the kind soul and conflicted heart. She directed her thoughts towards those blue eyes. Nothing. She tried again, no. Maybe it was her headache. All she could feel was her own pain. She tried to reach for the others, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko. Nothing. A waft of anger past through her. Why wouldn't they respond? She reached further, Alan, her staff. Here she connected. _Come_ she said. She spread her net wider, touching all the souls she had entered, _come_.

She heard a door bang open and her consciousness returned to her throbbing head. Through the glass she could see Jack Harkness. He as wearing rubber washing up gloves. Behind him were two men in Hazmat suits. For the first time in a long time she felt fear. The soulless black masks and white shapeless suits of the two men chilled her in some indefinable way. Was one of them Ianto? She couldn't tell. Jack stood with his hands on his hips and his lips pursed looking down at her. So powerful, physically, but also with what she had seen in his mind. Even the absurdity of the washing up gloves glowing yellow in the blank prison served to heighten her fear.

Without a word they opened the door to her prison. One of the men held a small instrument connected by a curling cord to a mental wand. "What's that?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Ultrasound." said Jack. "This stops now."

Anya realised what he meant. They were going to take her ability, take the voice, take her stories, take her life. "No you can't. I need it. I can't live without it. Can't you see? Please. You'll kill me." Jack's face showed no change in emotion. "Don't make it angry. It's more powerful than you. Please don't take it. I need it. You couldn't hurt me? Could you? I'm nothing. I won't use it again. Please, my life will be over."

"Now" he said.

One of the men lifted her roughly to her feet. This close to the mask she could see. "Ianto. Please I need this. Don't you see I need this? I could share it with you. You could have it too. Just imagine. You could have anything you wanted. I could fix your pain. You wouldn't hurt anymore. You wouldn't worry. Please. Help me. We're connected, can't you see it? You can't hurt me. I've been inside you. I know you. You kissed me. Please." Blue eyes regarded her steadily but he didn't release his grip on her arm.

She turned back to the Captain. "Jack can't you see how useful this is? You fight aliens. Just think how useful this could be. Eyes across the whole city. You can make people do anything you want. You would be in total control. It would be so easy." She looked at Jack, eyes pleading. "What do you want Jack? Sex? You can have whoever you want, whenever you want. They will do whatever you want them to do. I can see to that. Can't be too many who can satisfy your tastes, meet all your desires. I can. I can make people give you want you want and then beg you for more."

The other man had grabbed her other arm, Owen she identified. She was struggling now. Pulling downwards, trying to release their grips. "No, please, I need it. I can't live without it. It will kill me. You'll kill it. I'll loose everything." She had started to cry. As Jack gripped her head and forced her skull down towards him. Sobs started to rip from her body. "No no no no no no no no no. Please please please please please please please." Jack flipped the switch and ultrasound waves entered her head. She began to scream.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 14**

Jack, Ianto and Owen returned from the cells with the sound of the proximity alarms ringing in their ears.

"What's up Tosh?" Tosh and Gwen were gathered around Toshiko's computer. They were looking at CCTV footage of Roald Dahl Plass. Hundreds of people had gathered. "Is there a show on at the Millennium Centre?" he asked.

"No and it's one thirty in the morning."

Jack looked at his watch. "When did that happen? How time flies when you're having fun."

Toshiko ignored him. "Look, none of the people are talking to each other. They're all just milling around. Also notice what they are wearing?"

Jack peered at the picture. "Pyjamas? That man there is naked. Some are dressed, but most people are in their bed clothes. They must have woken up and come here without changing. How many?"

"Nearly two hundred, but more are coming. See." She pointed to other footage showing the surrounding streets. The people of Cardiff were heading towards the hub. "I did a scan, they all have Mind Meshes."

"But we wiped Anya. She can't be doing this." Owen said.

"I don't think it needs her any more. I think that the number of people with Mind Meshes across the city has got to a critical mass. I think this alien is the network of minds. Like a computer. It is using the combined forces of the minds to think. It's one individual organism growing in many people. Like the cells of the body, but linked by the signal rather than proximity. I think Anya was stage one, a vector for the infection." Toshiko said.

"Look." Gwen was pointing at the screen. All the people had stopped and were tilting their heads to one side. "What are they doing? Listening to something we can't hear?"

"They're taking orders." Jack said. "And so the fun begins."

They watched in horror as the people as one began to run towards Mermaid Quay. One flight of stairs and they would be at the tourist information office and the entrance to the hub.

"Ianto, double seal the entrance." Jack commanded. "Tosh, can we use this to our advantage? Wipe all the Mind Meshes out at the same time? Can we amplify ultrasound?"

Toshiko adjusted her glasses. "It might be possible. Creating the field is possible. The problem is amplifying it enough and transmitting it so it will reach all those people at the right strength. Not enough and we still have zombie people. Too much and we could blow their ear drums, if not their brains."

"Tosh work with Owen and Gwen on organising the signal." Jack commanded.

"And where are you going?" Owen asked.

"I'm going to find out what this alien wants."

.........

Anya was still lying on the floor crying when Jack returned to the cells. He eyed her, trying to summon remorse or pity for the woman whose life he had ripped apart, but failed at both. The woman was contemptible. Through her self-indulgence she had damaged many lives and taken others. Furthermore, she had hurt his team. In particular, Jack lamented the damage to Ianto, whose confidence was still recovering from the events of Canary Warf and painful and prolonged death of Lisa Hallett. However, Jack had to admit his ire wasn't only due to his protectiveness towards his team and growing affection for the Welshman. Jack was furious at her manipulation of him through Ianto. Because of her he had hurt Ianto and damaged their growing intimacy. That was something he couldn't forgive.

"Tell me what the alien wants." Jack said pulling the woman from the floor. She looked at him, brown eyes wild with terror and pain. "Tell me."

"I don't know. You took it from me. It's gone. I can't hear it anymore." Anya cried.

"Before. What did it want? It's been in your head for years. What did it want?" Jack shook the woman and her head bounced backwards and forwards like a rag doll.

"I don't know. Please stop. I don't know."

Jack tried to regain some self-control. He held the woman still and spoke directly into her ear. "Think. You don't want to find out what I can do to make you talk. You said you were living the dream. Well you'll be living the nightmare."

"It wants us. It wants our minds. It can live through our minds. It wants everyone. The more people the more powerful it is." Now that Anya had started she couldn't stop. "When it first came through it was scared and small. I think it was like a parasite on another planet. But its species had evolved with its host. It couldn't take over like it can with us. It feels powerful here. It wants everyone."

Jack let the woman drop to the floor. He had heard enough. The alien would die.

.........

"Time to go Ianto" Jack laid a hand on the Welshman's shoulder.

Ianto looked up from the computer monitor he was staring at, a frown playing across his features. He had been watching the destruction of the tourist information office. The rage-filled Mind Mesh zombies had poured through the door. Pamphlet stands were picked up and beaten against the floor and walls. Out of date pamphlets were ripped and scattered. One man had grabbed the monitor of the fifteen year old computer and thrown it at the door of the hub. Even the pictures Ianto had hung of Cardiff tourist attractions were ripped from the wall and smashed. And yet more people flowed into the small office. Ianto tried and failed not to care about the violation of his space at Torchwood. His mind had been rummaged through and manipulated, but somehow the invasion of this personal space hurt more. Or perhaps, this invasion was comprehensible. Realising the implications of the other invasion probably hadn't really sunk in.

"We can repair the office Ianto." Jack said. "There's nothing that can't be fixed." Ianto nodded knowing that the tourist office would never really be his space again.

Ianto walked over and stepped onto the invisible lift with Gwen and Owen. He was going to climb the water tower and attach an adapter to the antenna on the top of the tower. Gwen and Owen would stand point. Once it was attached Toshiko would be able to transmit the ultrasound through the tower and disable all the Mind Meshes. Jack was exiting the hub through the tourist office. He was going to be the distraction.

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 15**

The door between the tourist information office and the hub opened a crack. A small cylindrical object flew through the gap and bounced on the floor. The door closed again before yammering hands could reach through. A count, one, two, three, four, five. When the count reached thirty the door opened again, slightly more this time. Jack threw his body into the tourist office and the door closed behind him. The room was full of smoke.

Jack pushed blindly through the office. Hands reached grabbing him, but he pushed onwards. Even with a gas mask Jack felt an intense claustrophobia. In the smoke and the dark he was completely blind, yet he could feel the press of bodies all around him and hear the sound of a hundred voices keening. The counter had been pulled over and stood between him and the exit. He climbed over the rubble. Soft flesh gave beneath his feet. He continued to climb over rubble and bodies. Hands never ceased grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes. With a primordial yell he pushed on, striking out at the wall of flesh in his way. He hit something hard. Disoriented he groped around. He felt the edge of the external door and pulled himself through, over the seething mass of humanity.

Once through, the smoke was mostly gone, but the mass of people didn't reduce. He pushed through, but now they could see him he felt himself being pulled down. Hands gripped his neck, pulled his hair. His gas mask was pulled from his head. Hands pulled at his suspenders, at his shirt. He slipped the torn shirt from his shoulders, hands continued to grab at the T-shirt underneath. He felt it rip and then nails started to bite into his flesh, and then teeth. Something was on his back. He flailed trying to dislodge this new attacker, but in vain. He felt teeth bite into his neck. Blood pumped out of the severed artery. Jack's strength failed and he was pulled to the ground.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 16**

Ianto, Gwen and Owen stood suspended in the air on the stone step of the invisible lift, waiting for the optimal moment to rise through the pavement of Roald Dahl Plass.

"It's as clear as it's going to get." Toshiko said, her voice travelling up from where she sat at her workstation and echoing through their ear pieces. "Jack's plan has worked. Most of the Mind Mesh people have headed towards the tourist office. Keep your masks ready. The riot police are on standby with tear gas."

Ianto heard a grinding noise as the pavement cover moved away and the lift continued its accent. "I hope none of the zombies fall through. It literally would be raining men." he remarked.

"I'm sure you'd like that Jones." Owen said. Ianto glanced at Owen sharply. Did Owen know about him and Jack? How could he know? Ianto pulled his mind back to job. This was not the time to contemplate how much Owen knew about his private life.

The lift ascended through the pavement. For a moment they were standing unobserved by the milling people. Then Gwen grabbed Ianto and thrust him forward. "Go go go." she yelled and they were running toward the water tower, a stream of people controlled by the Mind Mesh following in their wake.

They reached the locked access gate of the water tower only a few metres ahead of the swarming mass. Ianto placed a silver geometric object on the lock and it clicked. He pulled the gate open and the three Torchwood agents pushed their way through and slammed the gate behind them. It didn't shut. An arm had reached though the open gap and was preventing it from closing. Owen pulled out a stun gun and zapped it into the arm. The arm pulled back and as a group they forced the gate closed.

"Lock it Ianto" Gwen yelled. Ianto placed the silver object on the lock and through the howling of the zombies he heard the lock click back into place.

"Now go Ianto." Gwen said pushing him ahead. "Owen and I will hold them off as long as we can, but this gate won't hold forever."

Ianto ran. Twenty metres down the alley he reached the ladder that scaled the side of the water tower. As he pressed the silver object to open the second access gate, he glanced back and saw Gwen pulling down her gas mask and lobbing a tear gas grenade over the fence. Hands reached through the gate clawing with the absurdity of a B-grade horror flick. He pushed his way through the second gate, relocked it and began to climb the tower.

It would have been an easy climb if they had been able to turn off the water, but it was on a closed system. A torrent of water splashed down on him as he began to climb. He was instantly wet through. The combination of chill, his clinging shirt and pants and the water pounding onto his head made the accent slow. Every few steps he would feel his feet or hands slip and he would have to grip tightly to prevent himself falling. The roaring of water in his ears and splashing of water in his face and eyes enclosed him in cocoon, making him unaware of anything outside of his determination to reach the top.

Then through the rushing water Ianto heard a voice. "Ianto you can stop now. There's no point, climb back down." Ianto shook his head and the voice continued. "It's over Ianto, you're too late. As if you could save the day? You're just good for making tea and cleaning up their messes. You're just the office girl, making coffee and sitting on the boss's knee. You're not a real man. Real men don't clean while women fight their battles. Real men don't work for the people who killed their girlfriend. Real men don't let other men fuck them."

"No" Ianto gasped. The voice was speaking directly into his mind.

The voice continued. "Jack is only nice to you because he wants you as his shit kicker. You're only useful for your scrubbing brush and ready hole. The others don't even know you exist. They've only given you this job because you're dispensable. They don't care if you fall and die. They wouldn't even know you were gone. Stop climbing. Climb back down."

Ianto clung to the ladder. As much as he tried he couldn't force himself to climb another rung.

.........

Gwen lobbed another canister over the fence. Owen zapped yet another arm reaching through bars of the gate. It was time. She pulled the specially marked canister out of her backpack readying herself to throw it. This canister had a sedative in it, and now that the crowd had increased enough so that the maximum number would be affected, she was ready to throw it. Something stilled her hand.

"Cooper, throw it now." Owen yelled. The gate started to give.

Gwen didn't hear him. Her head was filled with a much louder and more insistent voice. "There's no point Gwen. They're going to get through anyhow. It's only a matter of time. There's no point. Just run. You'll be safe." Gwen rubbed her forehead but the voice continued. "You know you always look after yourself Gwen. You know it's true. You take what you can from Rhys and all you do in return is cheat on him. You're body with Owen and your mind with Jack. You're selfish Gwen. You're a selfish bitch. Do what you always do, look after yourself. Run."

"No." It was a plea not a command. The canister dropped from Gwen's hand and she fell to the ground.

.........

Owen watched Gwen drop the canister. "Gwen." He yelled reaching down to grab the canister, he twisted it open and threw it over the fence.

"Owen." He heard a voice calling his name. It took a moment for him to locate it. It was inside his head. "Owen, open the gate, let them in. They'll kill you and it'll all be over. Open the gate. There's no point Owen. Your mother never loved you. Everyone leaves you. Your father left, Katie left, Diane left. Diane jumped into the rift rather than stay with you. No one wants you except for a quick shag. You're nothing but a one night screw. No one will ever love you. Open the gate."

Owen reached for the gate but he didn't have the key. There was no point anyhow. He sat down by the gate and watched the writhing shapes of zombie people as they fought the sedative gas.

.........

Toshiko was feeling frustrated. She had tried to hail the team one at a time but no one had answered her. She wasn't getting any life signs from Jack, but that could be because the sensors had been dislodged, well that what she was hoping. She could see Ianto, Gwen and Owen's readings still going, but they weren't responding. The CCTV was no use. The camera at the water tower access had been pulled down by the Mind Mesh people and most of the rest of the cameras were blurred with tear gas, smoke and an indistinguishable mass of people.

One of the cameras behind the line of riot police wasn't distorted and she could see them moving forward, riot shields locked together. The police met the mass of people filling the Plass. Shields pushed and tear gas was thrown. And then something strange happened. The police just stopped. They dropped their shields, stepped over them and joined the throng of people. Toshiko flicked cameras. The number of people flooding into the Plass had slowed to a trickle as all the people with Mind Meshes had arrived, but now more people were arriving. She flicked cameras again. It looked like everyone in Cardiff was doing the same thing. They were all heading towards the Hub. The alien had expanded its influence. It had gone wireless.

"Open the door Toshiko." Toshiko gasped. That voice was new. "Toshiko there's no point. They're all dead or soon will be. Open the Hub." Toshiko pulled her ear piece off, but the voice continued. "There's no use protecting them Toshiko. They don't like you. They're all sleeping together but no one is sleeping with you. No one wants an ugly computer geek. Especially not Owen. You think you're so smart with your computers, but you're completely clueless. You're so stupid thinking he would ever look at you. They laugh behind your back. You know they do. They're laughing now. Open the hub. They don't deserve your protection. Open the hub."

Toshiko gritted her teeth and put the ear piece back on. "Jack, I need your help. Jack."

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 17**

At the end of life many people breathe in great gulps of air like they are trying to wrest their soul back from eternity. Doctors call it Cheyne-Stokes breathing. For Jack the great gulp of air signalled not the end of his life but the beginning of yet another resurrection. Jack's soul didn't want to leave his body. Gasping and shaking Jack looked down at his bared chest covered in dirt and blood and he thought he could understand his soul's attachment.

"They rip my clothes off and then go without leaving a note." He said as he pulled himself upright. "Twenty first century people have no manners."

Jack stood on the boardwalk of Mermaid Quay. A few people were crouched nearby. Their eyes were vacant and they paid no attention to him. He was dead. He reached into his pocket, pulled out an ear piece and hooked it over his right ear. It crackled with static and then resolved into Toshiko's voice.

"Jack. Are you there Jack? Jack I need you. Jack. Help."

"I'm here Tosh." he said.

"Jack, thank god." Relief flooded Toshiko's voice. "You're sensors were dead. No one was responding. And there's this voice..."

"I know." Jack could hear the voice too, but he had lived a long time. He had got used to shutting out voices inside his head that tried to bring him down. There was nothing the voice could say that he hadn't spent years practicing ignoring.

"Toshiko. The voice is the alien. I have to tell you this. You have to know. You are so important to the team. You're so important to me. Don't listen to the voice. It's not true. You're the most intelligent person I've ever met, well bar one and he's a Timelord. We need you so much and not just for your genius. You are a beautiful and kind woman please hold to that. Don't listen to the voice."

"I'm trying Jack. It's hard." Toshiko said.

"You can do it. I know you can. Now what's happening?" Jack asked.

"I can't get on to the others. They're alive, I know that, and that they got to the water tower. Jack, the mind control isn't limited to the people with Mind Meshes. It's spreading and they're all coming here."

"What's happening to the signal Tosh?"

"Just a minute." Toshiko paused as she checked the computers. "It's off the scale."

"Ok, Tosh. Can you try and jam the signal? I'll try and get to Owen, Gwen and Ianto. Keep trying to reach them. Tell them reassuring things." Jack said.

"Ok Jack." Toshiko said and he heard a beep that indicated the disconnection of the link.

Jack moved up the stairs that lead to the Plass. The scene before him looked like a music concert gone very bad. In the darkness of the night, the normally atmospheric lighting showed people of all ages filling the space. Some were on the ground unconscious. Others were just standing swaying. A few, who were trying to resist the alien voice, were crouched on the ground crying. Not a music concert Jack amended. It looked like he had stepped into hell.

Jack pushed through the crowd carefully, so as not to draw attention. Although he moved around the edges where the crowd was thinner, it took him nearly twenty minutes to reach the water tower just over two hundred metres away. Around the access gate the ground was piled with bodies and yellow fumes still misted the still night air. Jack held his breathe as he passed the sedative gas, walked to the access gate and pulled out a key.

Gwen and Owen were slumped on the ground on the other side of the gate. Both were shedding silent tears. He moved to Gwen first.

"Gwen. Can you hear me? Gwen?" Gwen wouldn't look at Jack, so he reached down and drew her up and into his embrace. "Gwen, don't listen to the voice. It's the alien. It's not true. Don't listen to it. You are an amazing woman Gwen. You have the biggest heart. You're heart is big enough for everyone. You give us so much Gwen. You are our conscious, our humanity. Don't let the alien take your humanity. Don't listen to it Gwen. We need you. Rhys needs you. Hold to that. Do you understand?" Jack titled Gwen's chin up.

She nodded. "Yes." Jack laid a kiss on the forehead of her upturned face and released her.

He moved to the doctor. "Owen. Listen to me." Owen looked at Jack but said nothing. "Owen the voice you're hearing is the alien. It's twisting the truth. Don't listen to it." Jack crouched down and cradled the man in his arms, stroking his hair. "Owen think about the team. We're your family. You've got us. We're not going to leave you, so don't you leave us. Stay with me Owen. I'm here. Owen you are worth so much more than this. You're brilliant and I know that underneath it all you have one of the most amazing hearts. Please don't listen to the voice. We're your family. You're my family. Come back."

"Jack?" Owen crocked.

"I'm here." Jack said and Owen began to cry, great sobs racking his body. Jack held him like he would a child who had just had a nightmare. "It's ok. I'm here." After a few minutes the sobs stilled and Owen pushed himself up. He looked at Gwen who had been standing silently watching and then looked down.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Up the tower." Gwen said.

"Well that's were we're going." Jack wasn't leaving any of his team members behind.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Living the dream**

**Chapter 18**

Ianto had passed cold. He had passed shivering and chattering teeth. He had passed icy pain. He had settled into aching numbness. The voice told him to climb down the ladder, but it seemed happy with immobility. Ianto knew the voice wasn't his, yet he couldn't isolate his own fears and insecurities from those that the voice placed on him. It knew him so well. It had him on a swinging pendulum of anxiety and apathy. He could no more move his hand to the next rung than plunge it into molten steel. He just couldn't do it. So Ianto clung to the ladder, refusing to go down but unable to move up.

Though his numbness Ianto thought he felt a hand on his foot and someone yelling. He looked down. It was Jack. Paralysing shame ran through him. Jack could see how he had failed. One simple thing, and he had failed. He tried to hear what Jack was saying, but the rushing water muffled his voice.

Suddenly the water stopped and with a freezing clarity the world rushed back. Gwen and Owen must have turned off the water. They were still alive. That was good.

"Ianto, don't listen to the voice. It's the alien." Jack yelled.

"I know." Ianto gasped. "I still can't move. I'm sorry sir, I've failed."

"I need to tell you something." Jack said. He seemed uncertain. "I, ah, I wanted to tell you..."

"Yes sir." He's so disappointed, he can't even talk to me, Ianto thought.

"Ianto." Jack paused.

Ianto's mind filled the gap. 'He's going to sack me. He's going to recon me. There'll be no more Torchwood. No more Jack. I'll be alone.' Ianto thought.

"I'm sorry, I'll resign, but please don't Retcon me sir." Ianto could cope if he could just remember how he had worked for Torchwood. If he could just remember how he had worked for Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack laughed. "Ianto, you haven't failed. You stayed here for so long, despite what the voice said. You fought it. Water pouring over you, freezing cold, and you're still here. And then you go calling me sir and trying to resign. You're one of a kind Ianto Jones."

"What?" This wasn't what Ianto was expecting.

"Yes, you're absolutely unique. Torchwood needs you Ianto. I need you. For everything you do, for everything you are."

Ianto was blown away. The voice had Ianto in such a twist about what he was, what he felt, what he did. But he was unique. It was an important job looking after the team while they went out and stopped the aliens. The things he did with Jack, that was ok too. He was unique and that was alright. If he was like everyone else, Jack wouldn't need him. He needed him because he was Ianto. Ianto didn't need to conform to what society expected of him. If he was enough of a man for Jack, he was enough of a man. The voice was still there pushing him down, but with Jack's words he felt its power diminish.

"Thank you sir. You're great too." Ianto said.

Jack looked a bit confused by Ianto's flippant reaction. "Can you climb?"

"I can try." Ianto reached up and pain shot though his arm. "It hurts."

"You can do it. Reach the next rung Ianto. We need you to reach the antenna." Jack said. Ianto could feel Jack's warm hand on his leg. Ianto reached up through the pain and grasped the next rung. He moved his other hand. Screaming pain ripped through him. He kept going gasping and yelling in pain. The voice shrieked at him, cursed him, ordered him to climb down, ordered him to let go and fall to his death. Ianto had higher orders. Captain Jack Harkness told him climb, so he climbed. Each rung was a challenge. Jack didn't stop encouraging Ianto. Ianto reached up to find no more rungs. He had reached the top.

As Ianto pulled himself up onto the top of the water tower he felt the voice release, pain subsided leaving a numb ache in his freezing limbs. Ianto smiled triumphantly "It's gone." Then he looked down. Ianto and Jack could see mass of people in the Plass and they looked angry. Savagely climbing over each other as the pushed towards the water tower. The alien was trying another tactic.

"Quickly." Jack said, pulling the backpack containing the adaptor off Ianto's back and handing it to him. Ianto set to work immediately. The wind had picked up and further chilled Ianto through his thin and sodden suit. His numb fingers fumbled as he tried to attach the wires of the ultrasound adaptor to the antennae.

"We've got company." Jack said. Ianto glanced over his shoulder to see three heavyset men alighting from the ladder. They had dark beards, were covered in tattoos and wore leather. The voice was getting selective. He could hear Jack struggling with the men. Could Jack take three bikers? Probably. He could push them off the tower.

"Jack, don't kill them. They're innocent. They can't help it." Ianto yelled, as he redoubled his efforts to attach the adaptor.

"For you, Ianto, anything. But hurry." Jack grunted as one of the bikers punched him in the stomach.

Ianto felt a weight slam into his back and hands grasp him around the neck. One of the bikers had gotten past Jack and was trying to strangle Ianto. Ianto had one more wire to connect. Stars were flicking in his vision and his lungs burned for a breath. He reached out and twisted the wire.

"Tosh, it's done." Jack yelled into his earpiece. A pulse of ultra sonic sound erupted from the antennae. It felt like drilling teeth. Air rushed into Ianto's lungs as the hands released his throat.

Suddenly the sound of a thousand voices screaming lifted up from the Plass. The bikers joined them. Then with a soft thud a thousand people collapsed to the ground.

"Well done Ianto." Jack said.

"It was nothing sir." Ianto said. "Um, sir?" Ianto had just noticed Jack's bare chest, covered with what looked like fingernail scratches and bite marks.

"Yes Ianto."

"Sir, where's you're shirt? What happened?" Ianto asked.

"It was the zombies. They were all over me, couldn't get enough." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Well I hope you didn't catch anything." Ianto said, deadpan.

.........

The sight of Toshiko Santo appearing from the step of the invisible lift was one of the nicest things Jack had seen in a long time. She ran over and threw her arms around Jack, Gwen, Owen and Ianto in turn. "You did it." she beamed.

"Have you got it?" Jack asked.

She handed Jack a long thick black cylindrical object with a pointed end. Jack took the object and placed it on the ground.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's a Retcon bomb. Toshiko has been working on it for a while. Time to try it out. I'll set it off and by the time these people wake up they won't remember coming here."

"You're going to Retcon all of Cardiff?"

"Just anyone within a five mile radius. To explain how they all got here we'll spread the story that terrorists put drugs in the water supply. Now, come on, it's ready to go. Unless you want to forget the last twelve hours, we'd better get out of here."

The members of Torchwood stepped onto the concrete step of the invisible lift and descended into the hub, as the people of Cardiff forgot.

**Please review.**


	20. Epilogue

**Living the dream**

**Epilogue**

Jack found Ianto at the Eli Jenkins pub. He was sitting by the open fire, still wearing his overcoat, cradling a beer. Jack ordered a glass of water from the bar and sat down next to Ianto.

"Are you warm enough?" Jack asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be warm enough again." Ianto grumbled sinking lower into his overcoat.

"I'm sure I can think of some ways to heat you up." Jack said.

"I'm sure they involve less clothing rather than more." Ianto said.

"I can be creative." Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto.

Ianto smiled and gave a small laugh. "I know you can." He paused. "Jack?"

"Yes Ianto." Jack paid attention when Ianto used his first name.

"What are you going to do to Anya?" Ianto didn't look at Jack when he asked the question.

"I've Retconed her already and sent her back to her husband. She won't remember anything for the past five years."

Ianto nodded. "Do you think her husband will want her now she isn't controlling him?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Hard to say what makes someone love someone else. It could be that she has convinced him so thoroughly that he loves her, that he will continue to do so. Or perhaps Anya without the memories of the corrupting power of the Mind Mesh is a much nicer person. Perhaps the Recon will make her worthy of love." Jack said with a shrug.

"It can't take away what she did."

"No, but we can't divide what was alien and what was Anya."

"I suppose so. I'm no better than her, I allowed myself to be controlled." Ianto studied his beer.

Jack touched Ianto's chin, brining his head up to look into Jack's pale blue eyes. "No Ianto. You tried to resist. She never did. You are nothing like her."

"But that night. It wasn't me."

"I think it was. I think Anya just gave you permission to be yourself."

"Jack, what you said on the tower. Did you mean it? Or was it just a way to get me to climb the ladder."

"I meant it Ianto."

"Thank you." Ianto reached over and placed his hand on Jack's, without even checking to see who was looking.

**Thank you for reading. This is my first full length story, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. Advice is particularly welcome.  
**


End file.
